My Never
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You - Twilight-style. Not exactly like the movie. - Will Mike get his Jessica? Will there actually be any sort of bond between Edward and Bella? - You can't force love, you know. Or even friendship for that matter... - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**So.. New Story, yes. Yeppers. You got that right. Haha.**

**Ever seen **10 Things I Hate About You**? Well, that's one of my favorite movies EVER!! It totally made me fall in love with Heath Ledger..**

**R.I.P. Heath! Love you forever! Truly the bestest actor for eternity!  
**

**I was seriously shaking when I heard about his passing. I remember that I was on MSN, actually about to log off because I wasn't supposed to be on that late.. but I noticed my friend's PM, and I just asked her; IS IT TRUE?!?!?**

**I had a total breakdown because I had a MAJOR crush on him.. I still can't believe that he's gone.. But, as I love him that damn much, I'm happy that I went to see The Dark Knight on my birthday.. Totally worth it! I was afraid I was going to cry before I saw it, but I didn't though.. Barely recognized Heath as the Joker.. Ahmazing acting skillz he had! (Yoda talk - haha)  
**

**Anyways.. Enough sad stuff.. On with explaining this story.. So, yeah, as I was saying.. This story is sort of based on that movie. It's the same main plot; the dude asks another dude to take the girl's sister out so that he can date her.. Haha.**

**...NOW YOU ENJOY YOU SPECIAL FOLKS OF FORKS!!!  
**

**Chapter 1**

Mike's POV

I found myself once again staring at the girl a few yards away from me. Her luscious, brown hair was swaying in the wind as she stood by her car, talking to her best friend, Lauren. They were the most popular girls at school and I was in love with her, the one everyone knew and wanted to be with.

Jessica.

Just thinking her name made me smile, and as I smiled I saw her turn around and she caught me staring. She waved at me, not as if she wanted me to come over, but as if just acknowledging me. A smile was on her full lips, and it made my heart skip a beat.

The worst part was that she was actually my friend. My very best friend.

"Hey, lover boy," Ben snapped his fingers in front of me, making me come back to the real world.

"What?" I said, unwillingly taking my eyes away from her and turning to look at Ben, my other friend. My best friend at school.

Jessica was in the "in"-crew whilst I was one of the nerds at the school. Well, more than what she was anyway. She'd gone from a nerd to the most popular person at Forks High. People treated her almost like a celebrity - it felt like that anyway. Not that she didn't deserve it though.

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ask who out?"

"Jessica, of course," he rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said, acting stupid. Of course I knew he meant Jessica, my angel-like best friend.

"Duh, I'm not stupid," he said. "I can see just how very much you want her. You're almost drooling every time you look at her! And c'mon, man, she's your friend, too! You've got a bigger shot at getting her to go out with you than any other dude at this school.."

I considered his words for a moment, and realized he was actually right. But, the thing still was, why would she want me? I'm nothing special, and she is. Everyone at this damn school knew so, too. It's pointless to even try.. I would just make a complete fool out of myself.

Wasn't being a nerd, a geek, a brainy, enough already? Should I really add something more to that list? Like, 'the dork who asked Jessica Swan out and got rejected'?

No, thanks.

"C'mon, dude," Ben suddenly hit my arm. "It's time for English!"

Reluctantly I turned away from the beautiful sight and headed into the school with Ben Cheney, the head dork of Forks High.

- - -

Lunch arrived faster than to be expected, and I suddenly felt all excited

_Maybe Jess wants to sit with me today.._

I bought my food, two pizza slices, water and a pear, and went to sit down at our usual table. Maybe I felt like this because I saw Jessica in the lunch queue, and hoped she would come sit with me, or because I actually truly believed in Ben's words.

_Perhaps I would have a better chance at winning her affection than all the other guys here after all.._

The angel suddenly turned around and saw me. She smiled again, and my heart skipped yet another beat. I watched as she bought her food and then came straight towards me.

"Mind if I sit here today?" she asked softly, that same smile still on her full lips.

"Of course not," I said, my heart beginning to pick up its pace. She'd probably be able to hear it herself in no time at all, it was beating so fast.

"So, how's life?" she asked me as she picked up her fork and began to eat her salad.

I gulped, feeling it was hard to speak all of a sudden.

"Er, same old, same old." I said awkwardly. "And yours?"

She frowned slightly. "Not that interesting anymore. Really. My dad has this new rule, you see," Jess said, playing a little with the salad before she took another bite.

"And what's that?"

"Apparently he doesn't like the fact that I like guys.."

Oh, no. I could see where this was heading already. If I would ask her out then Charlie Swan, the chief of Police here in Forks, would most likely kill me.

I gulped.

"And he's also noticed that Isabella apparently hates guys.."

Isabella was her older sister. She's one year older than us, and from what I know she's got quite the temper sometimes. Guys drool over her whilst she just hates them. I could see why they thought she was "hot" and all, as she really was so, but my heart was already taken by someone else.

Jessica Swan.

"And so, now, I'm not allowed to date! Seriously.. what's wrong with them?!"

Okay, I'd officially be dead if I ever asked her out now.

Excellent.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well, I can't do anything! Dad's a cop, you know, and so he'll know rightaway if I ever dated anyone! And the thing is.. you know how Isabella hates guys.. well, he's said that whenever she starts dating, I can start dating.. how ridculous isn't that?!" she cried exasperatedly, and sighed.

"Yeah.." I agreed glumly, feeling just utterly hopeless. Truth is that I was afraid of Chief Swan. Every time I've been over at her place, just hanging out, he's been eyeing me suspiciously, as if I was about to steal her virtue right in front of him or something. He can definitely be intimidating when he wants to be, which is to say; all the time.

"Hey, Jess..?"

Lauren Mallory's annoying voice was suddenly interrupting our conversation. She was standing a few feet away, looking at the both of us as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are you abandoning your best friends for _that_?" she looked at me in pure disgust, and it made me feel even less worthy of her attention. She was right. Lauren, that is. I did not deserve Jessica's attention, or friendship for that matter.

Jessica looked from her to me and smiled at me apologetically before getting up and walking away with Lauren, over to her usual table with the popular crew.

I sighed.

Why had I let myself fill with hope at Ben's words in the first place?

Oh, right, because I'm an idiot.

**Haha. Yes, that was Mike's POV. Well, I feel that everyone's always trashing him in their fics.. and I hate that.. but that might be because the guy I like, well, his name's Mike as well.. Haha.**

**I think he needs some justice. Mike's a good guy, really - just very misunderstood! =)**

**Anyways.. you likey?? I hope you did. So.. I want your opinions! Good or bad? Or do you just want me to update quickly again?? Please, let me know!! Teehee.  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Yes, quick update. I know. But don't expect an update a day, you know? That's just impossible, but I'll try my best anyways.**

**Anyways.. if you haven't figured out why the story's called _My Never_ yet.. well, it's the title of a song by _Blue October_.. it's soo ahmazing!! It's on their new album, Approaching Normal, which is just AAHH!!! SOO GOOD!!  
'_Say It_', '_Dirt Room_', '_My Never_', '_Should Be Loved_', '_Picking Up Pieces_', '_Jump Rope_' and '_The End_' are my favorite songs on it. =)  
**

**Anyways.. here's the new chapter..**

**And, **Edward** and the others, which I think you're the most excited to see, are coming into the story in **chapter 4**. So, hang on! =) And atm I'm working on chapter 3, which will be done soon, so, yes, You might get that soon.. And then it'll only be a chapter away from Edward and the gang! =)**

**...NOW YOU ENJOY YOU WONDERFUL FOLKS OF FORKS!!!  
**

**Chapter 2**

Mike's POV

"Man, you're looking totally bummed.." Ben interrupted my reverie, sitting down in front of me at the lunch-table. "What's up? Your girl turned yah down yet?"

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, picking in my food absent-mindedly.

"What did da chickadee say, huh? 'Cause you asked her out, didn't yah?"

"It's pointless, Ben, so just give it a rest, okay?" I sighed for like the tenth time in an hour.

"You can't give up, Mike!" Ben cried. "Look, did Romeo give up on Juliet? See, their families were, like, enemies, but that didn't stop them!" He smiled, looking pleased with himself for that example.

"They both died."

He shook his head at me in disapproval.

"And I didn't take you for a Shakespeare-fan..?"

He laughed. "Well, it's what the ladies like, Mike, and I aim to please the ladies.."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him. He was just so weird sometimes. But then I frowned, remembering the real subject we were on. Not just some girls, and not Shakespeare either.

We were talking about why I couldn't have Jessica.

"She's not allowed to date."

Ben's mouth just dropped. "What?"

I sighed, AGAIN.

"Chief Swan's not letting her date. At least not until Isabella's dating, and now you see that it's completely hopeless. If I were to make a move on her now I'll be dead by tomorrow, before I even _tried_ asking her out."

Ben pursed his lips, looking as if he was deep in thought.

I continued to eat my now lukewarm slice of pizza, feeling just really bad. I wanted to go home and maybe sulk for a bit.. At least get away from here because this place was seriously depressing me.

"Hey.. wait.. you said she can date when her sis is dating, right..?" Ben said slowly, his eyes beginning to brighten more and more with every word he said.

"So?" I didn't get what he was trying to say. Yes, she couldn't date until Isabella's dating, which is to say never as she was a real man-hater. I swear to God I've never seen anyone like her in my entire life. She was a true feminist.

"You just have to get someone to ask her out!" Ben smiled.

I let out a hard laugh.

"Are you stupid, Ben? Have you even _seen_ her? Look at her, she's scary as hell! 'Course everyone wants her, but it's not as if they'd ever literally ask her out! God, give it a rest already, okay? I won't be with Jessica ever, so that's just it. Stop this shit."

Ben shook his head at me again. "Can't do that, man."

"And why is that?" I sighed, just wanting him to let this go. It was really hurtful to get it slapped in the face all the time, the fact I would never be with her the way I wanted to. She'd forever be my friend. _Only_ my friend.

"Because you're perfect for each other! We just have to make her see that.. and we have to get someone to ask Isabella out.. someone who's cocky, like her.. and smart, like her, and he can't be easily afraid.. a bad-ass, really.."

I laughed again. "Sounds like you're describing yourself now.." I joked.

He started laughing, too.

"Anyways.." I smiled, still chuckling every now and then. "So, you're saying that someone like.. I don't know.. Cullen should date her?"

Cullen. Edward Cullen. The outcast of Forks High. He wasn't labelled an outcast by the popular people, a.k.a Jessica's friends - he made himself that. As far as I knew he completely loathed everyone at this school, except for his four friends; Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. They were all outcasts by choice.

It was weird, really, because who wanted to be that? No one as far as I knew.

Except for them, that is.

I chanced a glance over at their table, and I felt myself shiver slightly. They were actually sort of intimidating, and that was mostly because of their freakish beauty and their attitude outwards.

Edward Cullen – Bronze-haired guy who looked like a male model. The girls were always fanning themselves over him, thinking he was some untamed beast or something, but he never once ever looked twice at them.

Alice Brandon – Short, pixie-like girl with short, spiky black hair. Beautiful, like the rest of them, with pale complexion. She was a fashionista, you could tell, as she was always wearing the latest designer outfits. Hyper personality. And together with Jasper.

Emmett McCarthy – Big, bear-like guy, with short, curly brown hair. And he was the jock of the bunch, meaning cocky and stupid. Probably. I don't know, really, because I've never actually talked to him in person, but I can imagine what a conversation with him would be like anyway. I would probably die from the lack of intelligence in it. And _he_ had the luck of being together with Rosalie.

So, now we have; Rosalie Hale – The long, statuesque-like woman (Yes, woman. No other way to describe her. Girl was just too... young?) with long, blond hair. The most beautiful girl at school, at least for every male that wasn't me, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. As far as I knew.

And then, last but not least, we have Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock – The shy one of them. Alternative-looking guy with blond hair. Not someone you really knew where you had, and somehow the scariest one of them all.

Except maybe for Edward.

Or Emmett.

Or maybe just all of them.

"Yes!" Ben grinned. "Exactly someone like Cullen!"

I shook my head. "No way. He'd never ask her, and if he did, she wouldn't even accept! Pointless."

"You're the one who's pointless, Mike! Pathetic even! Just get this through your head; You and Jess are perfect for each other. And that's all that matters--"

"Also the fact that she can't date, and that Isabella would never say 'Yes' if someone asked her out.. Like I said, pointless. Useless. Just let it go, man! Urgh!"

"You're acting stupid, and--"

"You know," I interrupted him, twirling my fork between my fingers while looking at it intently. "You can blind people with these things.."

"What?" He stared at me like I was crazy. I know, a very weird subject-change, but necessary.

"I'm just saying that if you don't shut it, then I might consider using this.." I looked slowly up at him.

"Hey, man," Ben said, putting his hand up – palms facing me, looking slightly scared, while pushing his stool backwards and away from me. "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" I gave him my best crazed look, and then he was suddenly on his feet.

I got up, too, and started laughing maniacally while chasing him out of the cafeteria, and the last thing I heard before running out to the cool air outside, was laughing. And one laugh in particular - sounding like musical bells.

Jessica's.

**Another chapter from Mike's POV. =)**

**What did you guys think?? You like?**

**Remember: **_Edward and the others are in chapter 4!!_**  
**

**Please spare a few seconds to click the lil button below and leave me a lil comment! It's not too much to ask for, I think. Teehee.**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Woot! Third chapter!! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! They may not be many, but they still make me smile. =)**

**Whoop!! Anyways..**

**Edward and the gang in chapter 4! ;D**

**..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU HANDSOME FOLKS OF FORKS!!!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Mike's POV

I was walking across the parking lot of Forks High, as school had just ended, and I slowly took out my keys when I stopped in front of my old, blueish car. The paintjob was beginning to come off actually, but I was far too broke to actually get it fixed. And my parents wouldn't help me out, lending me the money, and so I just let it be.

"What was that about?" The sweetest of voices said from behind me, and as I turned around I found myself almost standing flush against Jessica.

I gulped nervously, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

"What do you mean?"

"The freak-out in the cafeteria.." Jess said, smiling. "What was that about?"

"Oh.." I felt my cheeks slightly heat up at that. "That was nothing. Really. Ben was just.. acting stupid."

"Okay," she smiled. "Well, I was gonna ask you if you were doing anything later..?"

Was it wrong of me to allow myself to fill up with hope again?

"Nothing special, no."

"Do you want to hang out with me later then? Maybe watch some movie or something?" She smiled. "It's been forever!" she pouted just a little bit, and I just couldn't help myself doing what I did next. I stared at that perfect bottom lip of hers and imagined what kissing her would be like..

"Hello?" Jess said, waving a hand in front of my face. " Mike?"

"Huh?"

She laughed.

"Sorry," I said, feeling extremely embarrassed at being caught. "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you wanted to come over to my place, or if we should be at yours.."

"Oh."

She smiled, waiting patiently.

"Hm..my place?"

"Sounds great!" Jessica grinned, giving me a quick hug. I relished in the feeling for a few moments after she'd pulled away. "Well, see you at six then!"

She went back to her own car and then drove off, leaving me to stare after her.

- - -

I got home, threw my schoolbag on the floor by the door and then went into the kitchen after I'd disposed of my jacket and shoes in the hallway.

Grabbing a dorito bag from on of the many cupboards, I threw myself down onto the couch and ripped it open. The smell of cheese-flavored doritos almost made my mouth start watering.

_Soo good_, I thought with a smile as I chucked a few chips into my mouth.

I flicked on the tv and saw an old episode of The Simpsons on, but I decided not to watch it and so I turned the TV off again, letting out a yawn. I laid back down on the couch with my bag of doritos, and smiled, wondering what Jessica would want to do later..

And then the doorbell suddenly rang.

I got up quickly, hiding the bag of chips under a pillow on the couch and then wiped my mouth clean from any crums.

As soon as I found myself at least half-decent I ran over to the door and janked it open. Twice in the same day I found myself almost standing flush against Jessica.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Jess.." I said, sounding just as surprised as I was, letting out a heavy breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned slightly, and the crease that was made on her forehead.. I just wanted to reach my hand up and smooth it out. She shouldn't be frowning. Ever. "You busy? Because, well, no one was home and I didn't really have anything better to do, so I figured I could come over a bit earlier.. But you're busy.."

"I'm not," I shook my head. "Sorry, I was just surprised.." A sheepish smile formed on my lips.

She laughed. "It's alright." And then there was a pause. "Well, are you going to let me in or..?"

I mentally kicked my butt for acting like this, like a jerk and a pathetic whimp and everything.

_Ugh!_

"Of course.." I smiled, stepping aside and letting her in.

We went back into the living room and I pulled out my bag of doritos again.

"You want some?" I asked her, as we sat down on the couch, and her eyes lit up immediately when she saw the bag.

"Ooh, doritos!" She grinned and reached into the bag. "I haven't had these in AGES!" she laughed, and it made my heart feel warm because it was surely the most beautiful of sounds that I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"Remember when we were little and we used to have these wars.." she giggled delicately.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed. "We threw chips and candy at each other all the time.."

"And you always tried to catch them all with your mouth! You were so cute.. you never once actually managed to get them in your mouth.. it was really adorable."

My heart just started beating faster and faster, and more irregularly than before.

_She called me "cute"!_

"Let's not do that again, alright?" She smiled. "I actually do want to eat these.. and I'd rather not to have them on the floor before I do.."

I laughed, and nodded. "Sure."

"Ohmygosh.." Jess grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Do you have any whipped cream?"

"Yes.." I said warily.

She just smiled innocently at me then. "Can I have some? I want to try something.."

I grinned. "Okay."

A few seconds later I tossed the can with whipped cream to her and she smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled and returned to the fridge, looking for something that we could drink.

A second later I found a couple of cans of coke and grabbed them, turning around to go to the living room, where Jessica was waiting for me.

As soon as I came into the room I saw something that I never thought I'd ever see in my life. My mouth dropped slightly open as I stared at her.

She stood before me, her chest completely bare.

Well, almost bare.

She was standing in the middle of the living room in only her underwear; pink lace bra and matching thongs. _Too_ much lace. I was beginning to sweat, as I was so nervous. My mouth was dry. And I was getting _excited_.

"Jessica.."

"Shh.." she said, sounding awfully seductive, like a temptress, teasing me with this sight. "Come here.."

"Jessica..?"

My breath was caught in my throat, and I didn't know _what_ to do. I knew what I _wanted_ to do, but no.. this wasn't happening. This wasn't right.

But still I couldn't help myself..

I approached her slowly, and when I came up to her, standing right in front of the goddess before me, she wound her hands into my hair and kissed me with so much passion that my mind was spinning. I closed my eyes and just relished in this moment.

"_I want you, Mike.."_

And then the doorbell rang.

My eyes popped open and I heart a light thud next to me.

The bag of chips had fallen of the couch.

I stumbled to my feet, my mind dazed from the rather amazing, yet weird, dream I'd just had.

_If only it had been real.._

The bell rang again and I hastily hid the bag under one of the pillows on the couch and then I went over to the door, janking it open, finding myself standing flush against Jessica. AGAIN.

"Hey.." she smiled.

"Jessica.." I said, my breathing unsteady from the little running I'd just done. "What are you doing here..?"

"It's 6PM, silly," Already? "and how are you? You sound like you've just run a marathon.." she giggled.

"I'm fine," I said, only thinking about how my dream would never ever come true. I sighed inwardly. "Just fine."

"Good." She smiled. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure.." I stepped aside so she could walk past me.

After another couple of moments we were sitting in the living room, watching TV, both of us practically lying down on the couch with our legs up on the table.

Whenever something funny happened we both laughed at the same time. And that only made us laugh harder.

"We're in sync."

"_Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough, Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye.._" I sang, remembering the old song from NSync that we always used to dance to when we were younger.

She started laughing.

I laughed, too.

"I think I should get going now.." Jess said suddenly. "Dad wants us to have a 'proper family dinner' or something, but I don't see why it's necessary though.. We're not exactly a family. We haven't been one ever since mom died.." Her voice broke, and fresh tears were falling down her cheeks.

I wiped them away and embraced her, holding her close to my body. It felt good. "Shh.." I whispered softly, stroking the back of her head.

"I miss her so much!" she cried, sobbing into my shoulder.

"There, there.." I told her gently. "It'll be alright.."

"It's _not_ right, and it won't ever be alright again!" she sobbed. "Dad acts like, I don't know, but he never talks about her.. And Bella doesn't talk about her either.. It's like mom never existed!"

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I just held onto her, stroking her back reassuringly, being there for her.

We stayed like this, in each others' arms for a while, as Jess tried to calm herself down. Every once in a while a sob broke free and she shook with it, making me shake a little as well. But after about 20 minutes or so she was calm enough to go home and have her 'proper family dinner' with Charlie and Isabella, who were no doubt waiting for her right now.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling away slightly, looking into my eyes, smiling a little.

"For what?"

"For doing this, for being there for me.." she said. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I told her honestly - from the bottom of my heart. "Just know, I'll always be there for you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, and hugged me quickly again.

And as she pulled away I did something I shouldn't have done.

I kissed her.

**Teehee. Cliffy? Maybe. I don't know. Haha.**

**Like or dislike? Feedback's awesome peeps, so please review!! =)**

**Reminder, again; Edward and the others in the next chapter ;D  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =D  
**


End file.
